Poor Table
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: YUURAM YAOI. Yuuri and Wolfram do have feelings for each other. Thing's happening too fast and.. Gwendal is making notes!A panting story about two lovers and a table!


Hehe.. this is originally taken from a dream I had just a few days ago ;D

And I lack of proper names XD

**Yuuram-**** Poor table**

Yuuri sat on the stairs looking at Wolfram. Wolfram was training his troops and looked sweaty and sexy.

He sighted when Wolfram suddenly yelled "Yuuri you wimp! Why don't you come here and practice after I'm done with my soldiers."

Yuuri nodded carefully at his blond fiancé who continued training.

It didn't take a long time until Wolfram was done.

"Now wimp, Let's see your skills!" The blond said to the young king.

"Okay, Okay, I am coming!" The double-black replied.

Wolfram was in a fighter position. Yuuri tried to copy the way his Fiancé was standing but only got scolded, "Yuuri, let me help you!" Wolfram said and approached him.

Wolfram was so close to Yuuri's body. He could here the blond breath.

"Spread your legs!" Wolfram said and pressed his foot between Yuuri's legs to make them move.

Yuuri blushed and looked into Wolfram's emerald green eyes. They were so green that Yuuri thought he would get sucked into them.

Wolfram looked back into Yuuri's black.

Feelings flooded over from inside both boys.

Yuuri stared wanting on Wolfram. The Blond reacted with putting his hands around Yuuri's neck.

Hadn't they known that Wolfram was training Yuuri it would be looking like they did something from a Kama Sutra book!

Wolframs leg between Yuuri's, Wolfram's hands around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri had moved his hand's to Wolfram's hips.

But…what were they exactly doing.

Yuuri carefully touched Wolfram's lips with his own, Wolfram's lip's was soft and tasted like honey.

Yuuri pulled away and took the blonde's hand.

He dragged Wolfram inside the castle and into the first empty lock-able room.

There the real fun started.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram against the wall kissing his Fiancé.

Wolfram fumbled with the double-black's shirt trying desperately to open it.

He managed to open it but then he noticed that Yuuri already had opened Wolfram's shirt and belt and was now caressing his chest.

The blond breathed heavily when Yuuri putted his hand inside Wolfram's pants.

Nothing could stop the two boys now.

Wolfram was trying to get Yuuri's belt off while Yuuri's hand was gently pleasing the blond.

Wolfram panted and stopped with the Maou's belt. Yuuri could be so mean sometimes… making Wolfram's body get numbed out of pleasure.

"Please Yuuri" Wolfram managed to get out.

"Please, what?" Yuuri smirked at the blond. One hand in Wolfram's pants, one hand stripping him and using his tongue to tickle the blonde's neck.

"You…" Was all Yuuri let Wolfram say, because he had now worked his hand to the blonde's butt, and had found an entrance for his fingers.

Wolfram whined and bit Yuuri's lip. Blood rolled from Yuuri's lip and down his chin.

Yuuri had now stripped all of Wolfram's clothes off. And had managed to get his own belt off.

Wolfram had now three fingers inside. So Yuuri had made sure to make the entrance wider.

The Young King consoled his fiancé by giving him small kisses all over his face and neck.

It was now time to take the second step.

Wolfram was using a table to support his body when Yuuri entered him.

This time he whined louder and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Yuuri stopped moving when he had entered Wolfram as much as he could.

Waiting for Wolfram to give him a sign to continue.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Yuuri asked and caressed Wolfram's back.

Wolfram didn't say anything. He just nodded and made the sign I was waiting for.

I moved with Wolfram's body. Our bodies became one. Nothing else mattered.

Our sweaty bodies was like a TV and a remote. Connected as nothing would separate us.

My hand went underneath Wolfram. I touched his cock gently, it was really hard.

Wolfram panted hard.

Yuuri pleasured him very nicely and we both were soon passing our edges.

Wolfram didn't have time to think before he _'came'_ all over his stomach.

Yuuri 'came' inside Wolfram just a second after and he panted hard before collapsing over the table.

They got dressed and walked up to their room to change clothes and wash off the sticky sperm that had been spilled on their clothes.

Gwendal walked past the two boys who acted as giggling school girls.

He took a paper up from his pocket and wrote something at it.

"This was the forth time this week…" he mumbled and locked himself inside his office.

**The HAPPY Yuuram End **


End file.
